1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ink cartridges and ink supply systems for use with a recording apparatus, such as an inkjet printer.
2. Description of Related Art
A known ink cartridge, such as the ink cartridges described in Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. JP-A-2007-90733 and JP-A-63-13749, respectively, is configured to be removably mounted to a known inkjet printer. The known inkjet printer includes a recording head, and the known ink cartridge includes an ink chamber and an ink supply portion. When the ink cartridge is mounted to the inkjet printer, ink is supplied from the ink chamber to the recording head via the ink supply portion. The ink cartridge includes a valve mechanism configured to prevent ink from leaking from the ink chamber via the ink supply portion when the ink cartridge is not mounted to the inkjet printer.
The known ink cartridge has a particular wall having an opening formed therethrough, and the ink supply portion of the ink cartridge includes a valve body configured to selectively cover and uncover the opening. The ink supply portion also includes a coil spring configured to apply a biasing force to the valve body in a direction in which the valve body covers the opening, and a sealing member positioned in the opening at a position adjacent to the exterior of the ink cartridge. The sealing member has an inner opening formed therethrough. The known inkjet printer includes a cartridge mounting portion in which a pipe is positioned. The cartridge mounting portion has an open end and a closed end opposite the open end. The ink cartridge is configured to be inserted into the cartridge mounting portion in an insertion direction. The pipe extends from the closed end toward the open end in a direction which is opposite to the insertion direction. When the ink cartridge is mounted to the cartridge mounting portion, the pipe enters the opening of the particular wall via the inner opening of the sealing member, and the sealing member seals a gap between the opening of the particular wall and the pipe. When the pipe contacts and applies a force to the valve body against the biasing force of the coil spring, the valve body moves away from the opening of the particular wall, such that the opening of the particular wall is uncovered. Ink then is supplied from the ink chamber to the recording head via the opening of the particular wall and the pipe.
Nevertheless, because the pipe extends in the direction which is opposite to the insertion direction, when the ink cartridge is not correctly inserted into the cartridge mounting portion, e.g., when the ink cartridge is inserted into the cartridge mounting portion up side down, or if the ink cartridge is inserted into the cartridge mounting portion with the particular wall not facing the closed end of the cartridge mounting portion, the pipe contacts the outer surface of the ink cartridge. Consequently, the pipe may be damaged, e.g., broken. When the pipe is damaged, ink no longer may be able to be supplied to the recording head. Because the user may not be able to fix the damaged pipe, the user may have to have the manufacturer of the inkjet printer fix the damaged pipe. While the manufacturer is fixing the damaged pipe, the user is not able to use the printer.
Moreover, until the pipe contacts the valve body after the pipe enters the opening of particular wall, the pipe pushes away air and/or ink disposed in the opening of particular wall. Such air and/or ink enters the interior of the pipe, and compresses ink disposed in a path of ink extending from the pipe to the recording head, such that the pressure in the path of ink increases. The increased pressure may affect menisci of ink within the nozzles of the recording head, and ink may leak from the nozzles. This may deteriorate the quality of an image recorded on a recording medium.